Tangles
by xotakux2002x
Summary: kakuzu has messy hair, and hidan wants to fix it. kakuhidan fluff, oneshot, rated for hidan's language


Hidan had just finished praying when Kakuzu entered the room. "How'd it go?"

"We're leaving on a mission in half an hour."

Hidan swore softly. "My sentiments exactly." The banker groaned and flopped down onto the bed, fingers tangling in his knotty hair.

"Hey, 'Kuzu?"

"What?"

"Your hair a Jashin damned disaster. When the hell did you brush it last?"

The banker rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for not taking twenty minutes to do my hair every day, but wasted time-"

"Is wasted money, yeah yeah." The immortal frowned and walked over. "But that's still no excuse for letting your hair turn into a rat's nest." He walked into the bathroom. "Hold on." The banker sat up and heard several clanks and a few choice words before his partner emerged, comb in hand. "Now sit still; I'm fixing your hair." And without another word, Hidan sat down behind Kakuzu, fingers and comb working to untangle countless knots.

The banker was surprised at how gentle Hidan was being; aside form a few tugs here and there, he felt no pain. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because these knots are annoying the hell out of me."

"I meant why haven't I had chucks of my scalp ripped out yet?"

"Because I'm a masochist. I like having pain inflicted on ME." Hidan frowned to himself. "Dear Jashin, your hair is scary-tangled. Do you ever wash this stuff?"

"Whenever I shower."

"Let me rephrase that. When the hell did you last use shampoo on this?"

"Never. Shampoo is a waste of money."

Hidan shook his head in disbelief. "Your greed never ceases to amaze me. But when we get back from the mission, you're using shampoo if I have to hold you down and do it myself, dammit." He pulled hard on a knot to emphasize his point. He sighed. "This isn't working." He crawled around Kakuzu and slid onto his partner's lap, straddling the banker on his knees. "Things should be a hell of a lot easier now," he muttered, smirking slightly.

They sat there quietly for a few more minutes, Hidan untangling the knots and Kakuzu sitting still, silently enjoying the feeling of Hidan's slim finger's running through his hair. He had to admit, the immortal wasn't too bad to be around when he wasn't whining or preaching. Against the banker's will, a smile formed on his face.

Hidan broke into a wide grin. "What?" Kakuzu asked.

"You're smiling."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, dumbass."

"You're the dumbass. I'm not smiling."

"Then what the hell's on your face, hmm?"

"Stitches."

"Smartass."

"Better to be a smartass than a dumbass."

"You're still smiling."

"It's an optical illusion."

"Like hell it is."

"Hidan…"

The immortal rolled his eyes and kissed his partner on the lips. "Ok, I'll drop it. Happy now, jackass?" He shivered as he felt several very familiar threads travel up his back. "No." He raised his brow at Kakuzu's answer, before the banker pulled him into a kiss, using his threads to bring the Jashinist closer and make their kiss last longer.

Hidan shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, shuddering as the threads gently caressed his skin. At that moment, Kakuzu pulled away. "We have to leave in five minutes." The immortal groaned and rose to his feet, hastily packing and muttering about how Kakuzu and Sasori must get along swimmingly since they're so Jashin damned punctual. Kakuzu walked to the door and opened it, holding it open for his partner. "You were still smiling."

"Don't start that again."

"I won't; but you were." The immortal frowned and turned around. "Dammit, I forgot my scythe."

"How the hell do you forget that thing?"

"I didn't; see, I always leave it by the door, but Konan tripped over it and brought it up to our room last night." Kakuzu sighed and opened the door for his partner. "Thanks, smiley. Now where- what the hell?!" Without a word, Kakuzu picked up his partner and hurled him into the far wall, leaving a dent he'd have to repair later. "Jashin dammit, that's the last time I do something nice for you, dumbass! You are the most screwed up mother-" Kakuzu shut the door, effectively muffling his partner's swearing.

He sighed and walked down the hall to meet him at the door, running his fingers through his now untangled hair. _"I'll thank him later."_ He heard a loud crash. _"When he's in a better mood."_


End file.
